


Chenford Has Some Feelings

by LtStarbuck1218



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, chenford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtStarbuck1218/pseuds/LtStarbuck1218
Summary: Post episode 3x06 spoiler warningThe ride back from Chen’s first undercover assignment, Tim has some feelings and they need to talk. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Chenford Has Some Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen The Rookie season 3 episode 6 then this fic may contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.

The drive back to the station was quiet. Lucy knew Tim was proud of her, but the look on his face when he said she “did good” was tinged with more. Sadness? Fear? Pity? She wasn’t completely sure. She knew better than to ask him now, when they were coming off all the adrenaline, and honestly, she felt kind of nauseous at the moment. So when Tim broke the silence, her head snapped up immediately, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Lucy...” he said, so softly she wasn’t sure she’d heard it. Tim stopped the car and went around to her door, taking off her cuffs and letting her out. She looked at him and could see all the emotions crossing his face. He had parked the shop at the park near the station, the same one where his “Tim test” had ended with her covered in flour. He walked slowly to the nearest bench and sat down. Lucy sat next to him, wondering what was going on with him. 

“Tim?” Lucy asked, putting a hand on his forearm, checking in with him. Tim sighed heavily. “It’s been a rough couple of days,” he said, brushing a hand roughly over his face. Lucy remembered his friend that he’d had to give cpr after an overdose. Lucy knew that had to be tough for him, given his history with Isabel. “Tim... what happened with Mack...it wasn’t-“ she started but he interjected. “Wasn’t my fault. Yeah, I know. But I did what I should have done with Isabel, and now there’s a wife with three boys who is no longer getting her husband’s pension, and that is completely my fault,” Tim said, his voice rough. “She said as a cop I’m supposed to look out for my own,” he said, looking at Lucy.

Lucy sighed. “You did the right thing. It sucks, yeah, but what if you hadn’t reported Mack? He could have gotten someone killed, maybe even his wife and kids. You are looking out for him, and them. Don’t let this eat at you,” Lucy said, squeezing Tim’s bicep reassuringly. Tim nodded, looking away from Lucy. “I don’t do this, you know? Talk about emotions or questioning my judgement, but...” Tim trailed off, standing up in frustration, his back to Lucy. Lucy’s brow furrowed in confusion. Tim turned slowly, looking Lucy directly, and she was taken aback by him. It was like he was looking through her.

“Wh- what is it?” Lucy asked, trying to make sense of her TO’s turmoil. “Lucy, I gotta be honest here...I’m...” he started but let out a growl of frustration, turning away as he brushed his hand against his face again, his muscles tense as he sighed. Lucy stood and walked around to face him. “Tim, it’s just me. You can talk to me,”Lucy said softly. Tim was looking at the ground before he rose his head up to look at Lucy. His eyes were watery and Lucy took his hands in her own then, professionalism be damned. Tim, however, took it a step further and pulled Lucy into a hug.

“I’m scared, boot. I hate admitting this, but I’m scared of losing you,” he whispered, holding her tighter. “Ever since Caleb...” he continued and his voice hitched. “Shhh, it wasn’t your fault Tim, we talked about this,” she said, rubbing her hands over his back in his embrace. Tim pulled away then and they sat back down on the bench. They were dancing on a line here, one that probably shouldn’t be crossed, at least not for about 10 more days he thought. They were silent then, but looking at each other, really looking at each other. Tim spoke first. 

“When Grey told me you were on special assignment, my blood boiled when I figured out it was undercover. I felt almost like we were back to that day I found out you were taken. I was angry that you would put yourself in this position...” Tim said, hearing Lucy gasp. Before she could talk, he put a hand up to tell her to wait and she closed her mouth then. “I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Nolan tried to reassure me at the stakeout that you could take care of yourself and I told him I knew you could. I trained you, but you started out pretty amazing. But the thing is, Nolan’s good, too good, at picking up on my feelings. It really irks me actually, but that’s not the point. The point is...” Tim sighed again and he looked nervous, which was new to Lucy. She took his hand almost subconsciously. 

“The point is, boot, I’ve never had a rookie like you. I’ve never had... feelings... like this for a rookie, let alone anyone, and it scares the hell out of me,” Tim finished, squeezing Lucy’s hand. Lucy was flushed, looking at Tim and realizing what he was saying. She could feel tears behind her eyes, waiting to spill, but she looked at Tim and he looked at her and they couldn’t find the words. She scooted closer to him and pulled him into an embrace, pulling back to look at him, her hands on either side of his face. “It’s okay, Tim. I’ve struggled with the same thing. Ever since you pulled me out of that barrel and when I woke up in the hospital and I knew you had been there all night...and you remembered my favorite food order. I’ve known, I’ve felt it since then, maybe even before,” Lucy said softly, looking up into Tim’s ice blue eyes. Their lips met then, Tim smiling into the kiss as Lucy reciprocated. They both pulled back and looked at each other, their foreheads meeting. “This complicates things a bit,” Tim said. Lucy nodded. “But we’ll figure it out together. We just need to get through the next ten days, “ Lucy replied, hugging into Tim’s embrace again. 

They drove back to the station where Harper and June were reveling in a job well done, inviting Lucy as she entered the station with Tim closely behind her. She turned back to him and gave him a quick smile before joining the two women. He nodded quickly, a smirk at his lips. He was so damn proud of her, and he couldn’t wait to see where the future would take them.


End file.
